jatuh cinta lagi
by countessCaroline
Summary: setiap wanita dewasa berumur 28 tahun pasti akan senang sekali bila di beri kesempatan untuk kembali berusia 17 tahun. itulah yang terjadi pada hermione. ia memang kembali ke usia 17 thn,tapi tidak secara fisik. ia hanya berubah secara mental. itu semua terjadi ketika ia mengalami hilang ingatan masalah pun semakin rumit ketika ia tak sedikitpun ingat telah menikah dgn malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

disclamair : j.k rowling

pairing : draco malfoy dan hermione granger

warning : gak rame,membosannkan,banyak typonya,ooc,dan luar biasa geje.

by : cauntessCaroline

summary

ada kalanya suatu pasangan perlu di ingatkan akan peristiwa dimana mereka saling bertemu dan jatuh cinta satu sama percayalah itu malah akan membuat ikatan hubungan tersebut menjadi begitu kuat. lagi pula lumayan juga untuk kembali kemasa-masa indah tersebut. so,itulah yang terjadi pada pasangan draco dan hermione. semenjak hermione istrinya tersebut hilanh ingatan,draco malfoy terpaksa harus kembali bersusah payah untuk membuat istrinya tersebut jatuh cinta kembali padanya.

R&R ya.

selamat membaca !

Chapter 1

London

Hari ini adalah minggu sore. biasanya jalanan tidaklah sepadat seperti hari-hari ,kemungkinan untuk terjebak dalam kemacetan adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Karena itulah mengapa semua masyarakat London menyukai minggu. Namun sayang,hari minggu ini kemacetan itu terjadi. Mobil-mobil yang biasanya berjalan dengan begitu lancar,terpaksa harus terjebak dalam kemacetan yang begitu lagi dengan adanya mobil ambulance yang datang diiringi dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan juga mobil polisi.

Jelas sesuatu yang buruk telah -sirine dari ke tiga jenis mobil itu semakin membuat suasana sekitar menjadi menakutkan. Belum lagi dengan wajah-wajah panic dan teriakan dari orang-orang sekitar. Saat itu telah terjadi suatu kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dengan truck pengangkut barang. Memang sih sebuah peristiwa tabrakan adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi. Namun kali ini peristiwa itu menjadi sesuatu hal yang luar biasa mengingat,keadaan mobilnya yang terpental begitu jauh dengan posisi terbalik dan juga ternyata si korbannya adalah seorang wanita. Mungkin fakta itu saja sudah cukup membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut.

Tapi,sekali belum berhenti sampai para wartawan dan pemburu berita semakin membuat suasana kala ituterlihat kacau balau. Untunglah para tenaga medis telah begitu ahli dalam menangani situasi seperti ini. Berkat bantuan pemadam kebakaran dan pihak kepolisian,si korban wanita itu telah berhasil di keluarkan dari mobil terbaliknya tersebut.

Para wartawan dan pemburu berita segera saling berebutan untuk mengambil foto dari si wanita yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Keadaannya memang sungguh teragis. Darahnya terus mengalir keluar dari ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat di kepala. Dengan susah payah,para tenaga medis menghalau kerumunan wartawan dan pemburu berita berapa lama ambulance pun segera berangkat diiringi dengan suara sirine yang begitu bising.

"sungguh teragis" ucap salah seorang wartawan ketika mobil ambulance telah pergi.

"kau benar,keadaan Hermione malfoy barusan sangat tak yakin ia bias bertahan" seorang wartawan ikut untuk menyahuti.

"hey dude"wartawan yang mendengar itu segera menyikut rekan kerjanya tersebut."hati-hatilah dalam berbicara,jika draco malfoy mendengar ucapanmu kau sudah di tuntut saat ini juga"

"kau benar"

Berita kecelakaan Hermione malfoy menyebar begitu cepat saat itu semua stasiun tv,menyiarkan berita mengenainnya. Tidaklah heran hal itu terjadi. Memiliki suami seorang actor terkenal,pastilah ia bakal menjadi sorotan. Belum lagi,mertuannya adalah ceo dari perusahaan baju terkenal yaitu malfoy crop. Sudah jelas akan menambah sorotan orang-orang padanya.

Perjalan cintanya memang bagaikan kisah cinderela dalam dunia nyata. Siapa menyangka seorang wanita yatim piatu nan miskin dapat membuat pria kaya seperti malfoy yang arrogant,sombong,ketus,jutek,dingin,sekaligus luar biasa menyebalkan dan tak romantic itu jatuh cinta pada sosok Hermione yang begitu mandiri,berani,pekerja keras,dan sangat pintar tentunya.

Itulah cinta. Memang sulit diduga. Tapi yang pasti dua sejoli itu memang saling mencintai. Bagi Hermione walau draco malfoy bukanlah cinta pertamanya,ia tetap berharap bahwa malfoy adalah cinta terakhirnya. Hubungan mereka memang sangat harmonis,bahkan di mata public sekalipun. Sayangnya dibalik kebahagiaan pasti ada saja halangan dan rintangan. Khususnya dalam bulan ini semua berita di London membicarakan hubungan mereka berdua yang diduga sedang renggang itu.

Faktanya,memang itulah yang terjadi. Hal inilah yang membuat semua kecelakaan yang tak di inginkan ini terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh nyatanya sekarang Hermione telah berbaring tak sadarkan diri diruang perawayan intensifnya. Ia telah dalam penangan oleh dokter sebelumnya. Semua lukanya telah di jahit,begitu pula dengan lengan dan kakinya yang patah itu. Bahkan luka terparah di kepalanya telah dijahit dengan beberapa kali jahitan.

Sayangnya sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri. Sekarang di tubuhnya di pasangkan segala macam alat kedokteran yang mengerikan. Mulai dari infus,bahkan sampai kealat pernapasan. Ia mengalami koma. Itulah yang dikatakan dokter pada draco malfoy. Berkat semua itu,membuat malfoy begitu terpukul dan menyesali semua pertengkaran yang terjadi dengan istrinya beberapa waktu lalu. Andai waktu dapat di putar ulang kembali,ia pasti tak kan menganbil resiko dengan bertengkar dengan Hermione. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Ini harus di hadapi bukan?

"kumohon mione bangunlah. jangan siksa aku seperti ini" ucap draco disela-sela tangisnya. Penuh kelembutan ia membelai salah satu tangan Hermione yang terbaring lemah."kau tau ini tak lucu sama bercanda,mione" ucapnya lagi,kali ini terdengar marah sekaligus frustasi.

Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari gadis yang terbaring lemah itu. Hanya suara alat kesehatan itu yang terdengar yang tak lama kemudian di susul oleh tangis malfoy.

"dengar walau kau berkata tak ingin bersamaku lagi,aku akan tetap disini denganmu granger.! Bahkan walau kau Nampak mengerikan dengan semua alat kesehatan ini,aku akan tetap di sisimu. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu granger. Aku tau sekarang kau memang sedang tertidur pulas,menikmati hari-harimu tampa adanya kehadiran diriku yang menyebalkan ini di sampingmu. Tapi granger kukatakan bangunlah. Aku merindukannmu."

Perkataan draco barusan memang benar. Istrinya tersebut memang sedang tertidur dalam sebuah mimpi. Di mana 11 tahun lalu ia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di howgrat high school. Mungkin ini memang waktunya mengulang masa lalu.

bagaimana?rame atau sama sekali tak puas?

aku memang tak berharap banyak akan cerita yang kubuat ini. lagipula aku memang masih tahap belajar dalam membuat fanfic,tapi aku harap sih ada yang suka amien.

oh iya cerita ini memang mirip dengan drama korea 18 vs 29 dan juga film teh vow...yang sudah nonton pasti tau kok. mungkin di lain chapter ada sedikit perbedaanya. he he he makasih bagi yang sudah baca.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : j.k rowling

Pairing : draco malfoy dan Hermione granger

Warning : ceritanya luar biasa gak rame dan biasa aja, belum lagi banyak typonya. Lagi pula karakternya banyak ooc nya. Maklum aku tak mengerti betul harpot he he he

By : countessCaroline

Sebelumnya trims banget udah mau R & R fic ku ini. Syaran-syarannya memang sangat membantu kok. Apalagi pengalamanku di fanfic kan masih sedikit, jadi jelas semua koment yang masuk berharga banget akan kelanjutan ceritaku ini. Trim ya…..so selamat membaca.

Chapter 2

Sebulan berlalu. Sayangnya Hermione belum juga menampakkan keadaan yang membaik. Ia masih dalam keadaan koma, dan itu semakin membuat draco terpukul. Disaat bersamaan, kalangan media inggris sibuk membicarakannya tampa henti dengan berbagai macam jenis tuduhan. Mulai dari gossip perceraian, ketidak harmonisan, bahkan sampai ke orang ketiga.

Jujur saja, bagi malfoy semua berita-berita itu sangat membuatnya merasa bagaikan seorang suami yang begitu buruk bagi Hermione. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi baru-baru ini seorang wanita bernama Astoria greengrass datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Jelas kedatangan artis baru itu yang secara terang-terangan datang, membuat orang-orang semakin percaya ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan draco.

Astoria sungguh membuat malfoy hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Belum usai permasalahan yang baru saja dia buat, kini wanita bermarga greengrass itu sudah malah membuat masalah baru dengan datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa malfoy akan semakin marah padanya.

" kakak ! " ucap Astoria begitu riang dengan nada yang penuh manja. Wanita itu menerobos begitu saja kedalam ruang perawatan Hermione. Ia bahkan seolah tak peduli bahwa ada Hermione yang terbaring lemah di sana.

Draco yang kala itu tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping ranjang Hermione, sontak terbangun. Tatapannya yang masih mengantuk itu segera terbelalak kaget melihat Astoria.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini heh ? "

Astoria tersenyum. Ia lalu menunjukkan bawaannya, yaitu : rangakain bunga mawar berwarna ungu beserta beberapa kantong lainnya yang kemungkinan berisi makanan.

" Tentu aku datang untuk berkunjung kak ! " Astoria segera berjalan mendekat kearah draco.

" Tetap disitu ! " ucap draco secara tiba-tiba. " Jangan mendekat, oke? "

" kenapa ? " Tanya Astoria , sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Oh god ! ia memang ratu acting.

Tatapan menyindir segera terpancar dari pandangan malfoy saat itu juga. " Terakhir kali kau berdekatan denganku, kau membuat keadaan istriku seperti ini. Ingat? "

Kening Astoria mengerut, tanda tak mengerti. Melihat hal tersebut membuat draco segera menjelaskan maksudnya. Namun, sekali lagi. Ia sungguh bersikap dingin dan tak berperasaan secara bersamaan.

" Aku heran ! bagaimana bisa kau tak mengerti juga? Dengar greengrass yang ku maksud adalah…"

Astoria secara tiba-tiba segera menyela ucapan draco barusan. Ia sebenarnya tau maksud draco, namun Astoria berusaha tak peduli. Wanita itu justru malah tersenyum.

" Kakak…. Eu …sebenarnya aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi…."

" Aku belum selesai bicara! " sela draco. " Dengar greengrass ! sudah kukatakan dari awal padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu untuk untuk jangan sok dekat dengannku, tak kah kau mengerti akan hal tersebut ? "

" kakak ? " Astoria berusaha menyela kembali, namun ia tak berhasil. Draco mendahuluinya.

" Dan lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat ? " draco segera menatap Hermione yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. " wanita yang ku cintai sekarang koma " bentak draco dengan penuh amarah.

Terkejut akan kemarahan draco barusan, membuat Astoria dengan reflek melangkah mundur. Wajahnya Nampak pucat. Kali ini ia tak sedang acting.

" kakak " ucapnya begitu lirih, karena memang saat ini ia sedang terkejut.

Tatapan marah draco malah Nampak semakin mengerikan. " Berhentilah memanggilku dengan kakak ! " lagi-lagi draco membentak. "kau tau istriku tak menyukai panggilan yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi kau terus menyebutnya ! apa yang kau mau sebenarnya greengrass? Kau mau merusak rumah tangga kami, heh ? "

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Astoria di penuhi dengan air mata. Ia memang tak terisak-isak menangis, tapi kedua matanya terus mengelurkan air mata.

" Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi saja. " sahutnya pelan. Ia segera meletakkan bawaanya di lantai. Ia bahkan tak menatap kearah draco. " Kutinggalkan disini oke? Aku bawakan makanan kesukakaan kakak, jadi makanlah. Aku tak mau kakak sakit, dan oh iya. Sutradara menyuruhmu untuk segra menghapalkan naskahmu. Jadi, sekalian ku bawakan naskahmu. Dan…"

" Greengras ! "

Astoria mendogak menoleh dengan terkejut.

" Berhenti peduli padaku. " ucap draco dengan nada yang mematikan. Sehingga membuat Astoria terisak-isak. Kini air matanya tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

" Apakah sebegitu tak berhakkah aku untuk peduli padamu ? "

Draco hanya mengangguk. Ia semakin merasa kesal melihat tangisan.

" Apakah hanya granger menyebalkan itu yang boleh peduli padamu ? "

" Iya tentu saja " jawab draco. Sekarang ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. " Pergilah greengrass sebelum aku benar-benar menyakitimu secara fisik "

Astoria pun segera mengelap air matanya dengan tangan. Lalu kemudian menatap draco dengan tatapan yang penuh ke angkuhan. " Dengar malfoy, bukan hanya granger yang mempunyai hak untuk peduli pdamu. Mau tak mau, aku tetap akan memiliki hak ku "

" Greengrass…kau… "

"Astoria segera menyela. " Jangan lupakan kita akan selalu memiliki ikatan. " saat itu juga ia berbalik kearah pintu keluar.

" Damn! " pekik draco.

Sebulan berlalu.

Dua bulan pun berlalu juga.

Kini sekarang adalah bulan ketiga semenjak Hermione tak sadarkan diri. Hermione memang belum sadarkan diri. Tapi setidaknya napasnya telah teratur, sehingga ia tak memerlukan alat pernapasan lagi. Luka-luka pun telah mengering,bahkan berkat cream yang di resepkan dokter, luka-luka tersebut seolah tak pernah ada. Tak ketinggalan, tulang-tulangnya yang patah waktu itu telah kembali pulih.

Dengan menghilangnya semua itu. Kini ia Nampak begitu cantik. Ia bagaikan seorang putri yang di kutuk untuk tertidur, bersama dengan kecantikannya yang ia miliki. Dan tentunya malfoy adalah sosok pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya.

" Harus ku akui, walau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini Hermione tetap Nampak cantik, bahkan terlihat amat cantik. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia akan cocok memerankan sosok snow white "

" hentikan ucapanmu itu, blaise ! " geram malfoy yang pada saat itu sedang duduk di samping Hermione.

" kenapa ? " Tanya blaise lagi. Perlu di ketahui blaise adalah manager draco, sekaligus sahabatnya. " kau tau ? istrimu sangat berpotensi besar untuk masuk dunia entertaining. Banyak orang yang memuji kecantikannya, baik pria maupun wanita."

Draco bangkit berdiri. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. " aku tak berniat membuatnya memiliki begitu banyak pengemar pria "

Blaise sontak terkekeh tertawa. " oh aku paham sekarang. Kau bakal luar biasa cemburu ya "

" tentu saja aku bakal cemburu " jawab draco begitu jujur. "susah payah ku mendapatkannya waktu sma dulu. Jadi tentunya sekarang aku tak mau berbagi dirinya dengan pria lain. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebatas acting "

" oh dude. Kau Nampak tergila-gila akan isrtimu sendiri "

" kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk tergila-gila akan istri sendiri. " sahut draco dengan tersenyum ketika membelai wajah Hermione. " oh god, aku begitu merindukannya "

" oh man ! " keluh blaise. " tahan gairahmu dude. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan. Kita harus segera pergi. Syutingmu menunggu. "

Draco mendengus tak suka. " aku benar-benar muak melakukan acting bersama greengrass "

" akupun muak padanya. Tapi bagaiman lagi, kau harus berperan dengannya. Ingat, kontrak telah ditanda tangani "

" iya aku tau " jawab draco kesal. " tapi bisakah kau berikan waktu sebentar untukku "

Blaise mengangguk. Ia lau melangkah kearah pintu keluar tampa banyak protes lagi. Sedangkan draco ia lau menoleh kembali kearah isrtinya. Dengan tersenyum sedih, draco membelai wajah dan rambut Hermione.

" cepat bangunlah granger ! kau bisa membuatku mati merindukannmu tau "

Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Draco sendiri pun hanya tersenyum dgn lebih ceria. Ia lalu menunduk. Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang dia berikan pada Hermione. Mulai dari kening, hidung, dan bibir istrinya tersebut tentunya.

" aku mencintaimu, berang-berang "

Sebutan berang-berang yang baru saja keluar dari mulut draco barusan sungguh mengingatkan kita akan 11 tahun lalu. Hermione yang kesal pasti akan menyebut draco dengan sebutan ferret sialan, dan sebaliknya draco sendiri akan membalas dengan menyebut berang-berang. Siapa sangka kalau ejekan itu akan berubah menjadi panggilan sayang mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Sekian dulu utk chapter kali ini. maaf kalau masih ada typo dan ke-GJ-an. Tapi saya sangat berharap banyak yang suka. Jadi please R & R ya…..

Jika banyak yang R & R aku pasti akan usahain update kilat. Oh iya aku mau ngasih tau doing sih bahwa kalau chapter 3 di buat,aku akan menyelipkan beberapa memory clip masa-masa sekolah Hermione dan juga draco.

Jadi kita bisa tau awal permulaan mereka saling bertemu. Makanya saya berharap ada yang R & R

Trims.


	3. Chapter 3

Jatuh cinta lagi

By : CountessCaroline

Rated : M

Disclamair : Harry potter series milik J.K Rowling dan 18 vs 29 adalah drama korea, selebihnya fanfic ini khayalan diriku yang kelewat tinggi.

A/N : Hiiiii guys aku kembali. Maaf karena hiatus cukup lama, dan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku enggak terlalu banyak berharap ada yang menungguku hehehhe. Mungkin ada yang lupa denganku dan bahkan tidak kenal, maka ayo kenalan singkat. Aku lebih senang dipanggil CC dan aku author somvlakk pecinta kpop yang nulis london gossip. Selebihnya kalian bisa lihat di fb ku linda caroline. Tanpa berlama-lama aku mau katakan klo aku penulis fanfic dengan banyak sekali typo, ide cerita pasaran, geje, dan sama sekali gak masuk akal. Bagi yang gak suka, kalian bisa back dan bacalah fanfic yang kalian suka...

Happy reading!

Chapter 3

Benarkah itu aku?

Flasback

Hermione pov,

Aku melihat kesekitar dan benar-benar merasa bingung kenapa aku ada disini? Aku bukan enggak tau lingkungan ini, aku tentu saja tau dan sangat mengenal seluk beluk disekitarku ini. Lagipula aku lahir disini, dan sekolah hingga tingkat kuliah disini. Keterlaluan jika aku sampai tidak tau. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku terus terang enggak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku disini dengan eu...sebuah seragam sekolah?

Apa-apaan ini? Kuperhatikan baik-baik seragam itu. Keningku berkerut memerhatikan rok kotak-kotak yang kugunakan serta kemeja putih, dasi, dan rompi bewarna abu-abu ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dengan kepanikan yang tiba-tiba muncul, aku mempercepat langkahku dan menuju sebuah butik dengan kaca etalase yang begitu super besar. Disitu aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku dengan wajah kebingungan yang begitu tampak. Ini hari minggu kan? Kenapa aku justru mengenakan seragam?

"yaaaa Mione!" suara memekik yang tidak asing itu tiba-tiba terdengar disertai pukulan begitu keras mengenai punggungku.

"Aowww!" pekikku kesal sekali, belum lagi punggungku begitu sakit. Kuberbalik dan segera melototi seseorang dengan rambut merah terurai dengan senyum lebar tampa rasa bersalah menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tetap tersenyum sambil menjulurkan sebuah tas ransel padaku.

"Nih! Bawalah tasmu sendiri"

Raut kesalku seketika menghilang. "Ini hari minggukan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil tasku itu darinya. Berkat pertanyaanku itu Ginny sontak tertawa.

"Yang benar saja?" Ginny makin tertawa terbahak-bahak namun rautnya bingung."Ada apa denganmu heh? Aku benar-benar gak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang Hermione granger bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku menghembuskan napasku. "Aku serius Gin, apa menurutmu aku tengah benrcanda"

Tatapan Ginny kali ini menatapku serius. "entahlah ada apa denganmu oke, tapi Hermione hari ini adalah hari senin dan kita harus segera berangkat jika kau tak ingin Snape menghukum kita"

"jadi ini seninnnnn?" nada suaraku berubah meninggi.

"oh my goodness Hermione kita sudah enggak ada waktu lagi, jadi ayolahhhh" Ginny tampa berbasa-basi menarik tangannku dan membawaku berlari bersamanya. Langkah-langkah kami makin cepat melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada beberapa yang juga berlari. Senin benar-benar hari yang sibuk. Jujur saja aku selalu menyukai tiap hari yang kujalani, tapi rasanya pengecualian untuk saat ini. Ginny begitu keterlaluan menarikku selayaknya aku adalah benda yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Ini membuatku kesal dan semakin kesal ketika kami harus terpisah. Ginny dengan kepanikannya berlari begitu saja tanpa sempat untuk menoleh kebelakang. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia menganggapku sahabatnya atau bukan? Bagaimana bisa melakuakan hal semacam itu pada sahabatnya?

"Weasley kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Author pov

"Telat lagi Granger?"

Suara menyebalkan itu sangat mengusik Hermione. Pria yang tengah dihadapannya ini orang yang paling mengusik semua kehidupannya. Dengan menghela napas terlebih dahulu, Hermione baru menatap pria tersebut. Hermione menghentikan kegiatan mengelap kacanya dan sepenuhnya menatap penuh kebencian."Bisa kau pergi dari hidupku Malfoy?"

Pria berambut pirang dengan wajah yang siapapun akui merupakan wajah tertampan yang ada di hogwarts school ini lantas tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sudah jelas dengan gaya seperti itu dia semakin terlihat tampan. Hermione mendegus. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu malfoy. Itu sama sekali tidak mumpan untukku"

Senyum itu segera menghilang dari wajahnya. Seorang Draco lucius malfoy, siswa tertampan, terpintar, terfavorite, dan langganan penghargaan siswa teladan itu kini menatap Hermione dengan raut begitu dingin. Dia melangkah mendekat menyebabkan Hermione harus melangkah mundur. Di langkah ketiga Draco berhenti. Itu cukup membuat Hermione menelan ludahnya. Seberapapun seringnya ia bertengkar dengan Draco, tapi Hermione harus akui tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Lagipula ada apa dengan tatapannya itu?

"Jujurlah granger kalau kau mulai menyukaiku" ucap Draco hampir seperti bisikan yang mungkin saja tak akan terdengar oleh Hermione.

"huh" kening Hermione mengerut seketika itu juga. Alisnya bahkan menyatu menjadi sebuah garis. Dia pun mendegus ketika Draco sama sekali tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Pria itu tetap saja menatapnya dengan serius."Pikiranmu sebenarnya kemana Malfoy? Apa kau lupa membawa otak mu atau gimana huh?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura begitu, Granger! Aku tau kalau kemarin kaulah yang meletakkan surat beserta tiket nonton di lokerku, mengakulah!"

Hermione tersedak mendengar itu. Ia diam sejenak mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Aku katamu?" otaknya masih berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ya kau. Jangan mengelak lagi Granger, karena itu emang tulisan tanganmu dan ada cap bibirmu. Belum lagi kau menulis namamu disurat itu beserta nomor handphonemu"

Oh my godnesss...Hermione mengerti sekarang.

"Iya itu emang aku...ta...tatttapi itu tentu saja itu bukan lokermu idiot. Itu jelas-jelas loker Cedric. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri surat dan tiket itu untukmu"

Draco tertawa sinis yang bercampur kesal yang tiba-tiba melandanya. "Jadi itu untuk Cedric?"

"Tentu saja. Tingkat percaya dirimu itu terlalu tinggi Malfoy, lagipula bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kalau aku seorang Hermione granger menyu..."

"Hermione!" suara memanggil mengalihkan keduanya dan menoleh kearah Ginny yang berlari-lari menghampiri. Wanita itu tersenyum ceria, sebelum akhirnya terdiam menyadari siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan Hermione sejak tadi. "Draco" suara Ginny bergetar dan memelan. Wajahnya memerah hampir percis dengan warna rambutnya. Ia mencengkram roknya dengan tangan bergetar dan kepala menunduk malu. Hermione mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

Hermione lalu menatap draco. "Ini salah paham Malfoy. Sangat-sangat salah paham. Itu memang tulisan tanganku dan juga cap bibirku. Tapi perlu kau tau. Bukan aku yang mengantarnya. Ginny lah yang mengantarnya"

"Huh" Ginny mendongak terkejut. "Aku?"

"Ya tentu saja kau Gin. Kau pura-pura lupa atau apa. Aku menyuruhmu memasukkan suratku di loker Cedric tapi nyatanya kau malah memasukkannya kedalam loker Malfoy. Huffff..." Hermione menghela napasnya dengan kekesalan. Tatapannya kembali pada Draco. "Apa sekarang kau percaya bahwa ini hanyalah salah paham"

Mulut Draco yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat, kini terbuka dan hanya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang begitu ketus. "Jadi kau menyukai Diggory?"

"Iya tentu saja" Hermione menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah itu adalah soal ulangan yang begitu gampang untuknya. "Jadi kembalikan surat dan tiket nontonku"

Draco mendengus. "Sudah kubuang"

"Apa?" pekik Hermione berterik. Emosinya seketika telah berada di puncaknya. Hermione menghembuskan napasnya. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok Draco atau bahkan melakukan hal lebih selain sebuah pukulan. Akal sehatlah yang membuat Hermione memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya. Ia hanya menatap tajam Draco. Draco sendiri balas menatap dengan tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan dari raut wajahnya. "Kau sungguh pria luar biasa." Ucap Hermione ketus. Wanita berambut cokelat tersebut pun menatap Ginny dengan kekesalan. "Aku tak tau kenapa kau menyukainya Gin, tapi dia memang luar biasa sekali."

"Eu.. Her... Mione kkkau..." wajah Ginny makin memerah. Tangannya semakin gemetar, dan ia sama sekali tak berani menatap Draco.

Hermione menatap draco. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka bertatapan. "Ganti tiketku dengan pergilah kencan bersama Ginny. Dengan begitu aku baru akan memaafkanmu"

"ya Hermione" ginny setengah menjerit. Dia terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan diam-diam berkedip padanya. Well harus diakui otak Hermione begitu pintar dalam memanfatkan kesempatan. "Oke baiklah. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan kalian. Have fun" ucap Hermione dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Draco mendengus melihat Hermione pergi. ia benar-benar telah dipermalukan. Rasanya ia sudah cukup marah.

"eu...Draco...aku..eu..aku"

Draco dengan begitu cepat menoleh pada Ginny. Percaya atau tidak itu tatapan yang jauh lebih dinggin dari sebelumnya. Tersirat kemarahan disitu. Dengan masih memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana, ia bicara kepada Ginny. "Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"Eu... itu... eu..."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Draco langsung menyela. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Aku..." Ginny buru-buru menunduk. Rasa percaya dirinya tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Tiap ada draco itulah yang akan terjadi padanya.

Draco untuk kesekian kalinya mendengus. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan Hermione dan sekarang ditambah yang satu ini. Hari yang luar biasa. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu weasley. Pergilah. Aku benar-benar muak melihatmu."

"Draco?" Ginny mendongak terkejut. Walau Draco tak membentaknya tetapi ucapan barusan sudah bagai tamparan untukknya. Tampran yang begitu keras.

"Damn for you Malfoy!" suara teriakan menggelegar dari arah belakang. Draco menoleh bertepatan dengan Hermione yang melempar sepatunya. Itu hampir saja tepat sasaran jika Draco tidak menunduk dan menghindar. Kemarahan hermione memuncak, sementara Ginny hanya mematung melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini adalah hari yang mengejutkan. Ginny tak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika Draco maupun Hermione berjalan untuk saling berhadapan. Perang dunia ketiga akan segera terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar mencari mati huh?" omel Hermione segera mempercepat langkah-langkahnya.

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri Granger. Kaulah yang mencari mati denganku" ucap Draco dengan memepercepat langkahnya.

Hermione menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia telah bersiap-siap memberikan pukulan. Masa bodo dengan resikonya. Ia siap bila harus dikucilkan oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwart."Hey kau...aku tak akan main-main Malfoy, aku akan memberimu puku..."

Langkahnya terhenti. Kepalan tangan yang begitu kuat seketika melemas. Semua tubuhnya melemas, dan otaknya tidak dapat berpikir apapun selain bertanya-tanya apakah ini mimpi atau bukan seorang Malfoy merengkuh wajahnya dan menciumnya. Kedua mata Hermione yang terbuka berkedip. Ia masih kebingungan. Sementara itu draco yang sejak tadi telah memejamkan matanya kini memcoba membuka bibir Hermione. Itu ciuman pertama Hermione, jadi jangan salahkan Hermione apabila dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya terdiam mematung, sedangkan pria pirang itu seakan merebut semuanya. Rengkuhannya semakin erat. Salah atu tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju pinggul Hermione. Ia menarik Hermione lebih dekat ketubunhya.

Semuanya sulit untuk dipercayai. Hermione kehilangan pikirannya untuk sesaaat sebelum suara bentakkan dari guru mereka, Snape, memulihkan kembali kesadaran Hermione maupun Draco.

Hermione sontak mendorong Draco. "Mr. Snape aku..."

"Keruanganku!" bentak guru bermuka datar itu. "sekarang juga! Termasuk kau Draco"

Bagus salahkan pria berambut pirang itu. Ferret sialan yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan menghantui kehidupanku. Sampai kapan aku terperangkap bersamanya?

Lokasi syuting,

"Cut" teriak sutradara. Semua bertepuk tangan. "Kerja bagus Draco. Itu akting yang luar biasa" Draco tersenyum. Ia menjabat tangan sang sutradara. Semua staf pun menghampiri dan mengucapkan selamat atas akting dan beresnya proses pembuatan film ini.

"Selamat!" ucapan selamat pun diberikan si pemeran utama wanita, Astoria Greengrass ketika dia menghampiri Draco. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangannya memberikan Draco segelas sampanye. Draco menatap sampanye tersebut, tanpa sedikitpun mengambilnya.

Astoria memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa pelan. "Ayolah kak, aku tak memasukkan apa-apa kedalam sampanye ini. Come on"

"Berhenti memanggilku kakak. Istriku tidak menyukainya" ucap Draco sambil mengambil sampanye itu dari tangan astoria, dan dalam sekejap dia menghabiskan segelas sampanye tersebut. Astoria tertawa melihatnya." Well aku suka memanggilmu kakak"

"Astoria"

Astoria menghela napasnya. "Hermione bahkan tak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

"Dia tidak menyukainya"

"Lalu kenapa dia tak pernah katakan padaku?"

Kali ini Draco yang menghela napasnya. Ia merasa muak dan lelah harus memberitahu hal yang sama. Untung saja Blaise, manager pribadinya datang menghampiri. Pria berkulit hitam manis itu berlari-lari dengan raut gembira. "Oh dude kau harus mendengar ini. Kau pasti akan loncat-loncat kegirangan kalau mendengarnya. Aku berani bersumpah"

"Berita apa huh?" tanya astoria penasaran. Blaise menoleh padanya. "Bukan urusanmu" ia tersenyum kecut, dan kembali menoleh pada Draco. Blaise menyerahkan sebuah handphone pada Draco. "Bicralah, itu Ginny" jelas blaise ketika Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Iya Gin?"

"Segeralah kemari. Hermione sadar"

"Apa?"

"Aku serius Malfoy. Dia telah sadar. Cepat kemari. Aku bingung untuk menjelaskan padanya"

"Bbbb...baiklah" suara Draco bergetar. Ia begitu bahagia. Ini yang dia harapkan telah lama. Hermionenya sadar. Ia harus segera mengucapkan apapun pada Blaise maupun Astoria, Draco berlari menuju parkiran.

"Aisssshh ya Malfoy! Kau benar-benar ya..."

Rumah sakit,

"Maaf paman ini siapa ya?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hermione ketika melihat Draco dihadapannya. Draco yang keheranan dan sulit menerima ini lantas menoleh kearah Ginny. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Wajah ginny berubah panik. "Percayalah Malfoy, aku pun tidak tau kenapa dia bisa amnesia. Dia bahkan tak mengenalku."

"Lalu apa kata dokter? Bagaimana dia akan bertanggung jawab soal ini huh?" tanpa sadar suara Draco mengeras.

"Dokter bilang itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat dia telah koma selama berbulan-bulan lebih. Lagipula kita harusnya bersyukur dia setidaknya tidak lupa dengan dirinya sendiri, iyakan?"

Draco seketika mengepal tangannya dan menatap Ginny dengan tatapan tajam. "Bersyukur katamu? dia tidak ingat padaku dan kau bilang aku harus bersyukur?"

Blaise yang ada di ruangan ViP itu juga segera menghampiri temannya dan mengelus bahunya mencoba menenangkan. "Tenanglah Drake. Kau justru membuat Hermione takut"

Benar saja. Tubuh hermione bergetar ketakutan ketika Draco menoleh padanya. Itu membuat Draco semakin frustasi akan semua ini. Dengan kemarahan yang tertahan dia menghampiri Hermione dan mencengkram bahunya. "Hermione ini aku. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengenalku. Lihatlah baik-baik.

"Paman ini siapa sebenarnya?"

Draco menghela napasnya."Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Hermione, apa kau bermaksud memberikan kejutan setelah kecelakaan huh?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bercanda dengan pria yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Percayalah padaku paman" Hermione terdiam memeperhatikan Draco. Paman ini semakin lama diperhatikan semakin tidak asing untuknya. Rambut pirangnya yang tertata rapi, hidungnya yang mancung, bahunya yang tegap, dan sorot mata abu-abunya itu. Dia seperti...

Draco langsung memegang wajah Hermione. Tatapannya begitu frustasi. "Apa katamu? coba katakan sekali lagi"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu paman. Jadi lebih baik anda lepaskan aku sebelum aku teriak."

"Berhenti memanggilku paman! Kau bahkan lebih tua sebulan dariku"

"Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu tau, jelas-jelas usiaku baru 18 tahun, dan aku masih kelas 3 sma di hogwarts school"

"Oh yang benar saja" Draco mendengus. Kesabarannya habis. Ia menarik Hermione turun dari ranjang. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu"

"Astaga lepaskan aku" Hermione yang telah turun dari ranjang, meronta-ronta menarik tangannya. "Lepaskan kubilang"

"Drake" ucap Blaise maupun Ginny bersamaan, ada rasa khawatir yang terdengar.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Aku hanya akan menunjukkan padanya siapa dia sebenarnya" Draco bersikeras menarik Hermione bersamanya. Draco membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada diruangan itu. Ia mendorong Hermione masuk. Dengan kekesalan dia mengarahkan Hermione pada cermin besar dihadapan mereka berdua. "Kau lihat itu. Itulah dirimu"

Seketika Hermione terdiam terpaku. Dia mengucek matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Orang yang dilihatnya di cermin itu seperti baru pertama dilihatnya. Wajah yang sangat berbeda membuatnya bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Biasanya, rambut panjangnya dia ikat, tetapi yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah seorang wanita yang berbeda yang memiliki rambut panjang kecoklatan yang begitu indah. Dia tidak mengenali siapa wanita berpakaian pasien yang memiliki mata yang sama percis dengannya ini.

"Masih berpikir usiamu delapan belas tahun"

Hermione berbalik dan menatap Draco di hadapannya. Ekspresi Hermione masih menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Jadi aku bukan delapan belas tahun?"

"Tentu saja. Usiamu 25 tahun sekarang. Dan aku bukan pamanmu, jadi berhenti memanggiku dengan paman."

"Jadi kau siapa?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Haruskah dia mengulang proses berkenalan bertahun-tahun yang lalu? "Kenalkan namaku Draco malfoy dan aku adalah suamimu"

Cukup dengan satu kalimat itu, Hemione merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Dia akan teperangkap dengan pria paling dibencinya yang sekarang ini adalah suaminya untuk selamanya. SELAMANYA!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwaaaaa..."

TBC

Nah sekian dariku. Semoga ini udah jauh lebih baik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Untuk yang masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya, aku akan usahakan untuk secepatnya update. By the way aku akan senang sekali kalau ada yang mau menuliskan komentar. Aku pasti akan membacanya hehehe. So see you next chapter. Gomawo for read my fanfic. Saranghae...

XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME.


End file.
